


A Late Night For Lotus

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: Poor Lotus. It's really more a late night for his parents, though.





	A Late Night For Lotus

Primarily Zora the pups may have been, but they certainly cried like Hylian infants. You cracked your eyes open at the first whimper and wail, pushing yourself off the mat you slept on next to Sidon’s resting pool, and padding over to the shallower one, where the pups rested.

Well, Pearl and Etora rested. Lotus was wide awake and crying. You scooped him out of the water, cooing in concern as you moved him to straddle your hip. You shifted your weight from foot to foot, moving your hips enough to hopefully soothe Lotus’s tears.

He didn’t quiet much. You heard the sloshing of water, and cast a quick glance to the pool that held your two daughters. Still sleeping peacefully. That meant…

“Oh, Lotus, darling, here comes your dad.” Sidon stood close to you, so close that your arm brushed against his stomach. “He’s crying, Sidon, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, it’s simple,” he replied, voice thick with disturbed sleep, “it’s this monster of a thing,” Sidon lifted Lotus off your hip, running a careful hand over Lotus’s caudal fin. “It’s too heavy for him.”

“Well, what are we supposed to do? Is it supposed to be like that?”

Sidon sighed. “It’s hard to say, ‘supposed to,’ but he does seem to be the one who most takes after me, and I had the same problem when I was much younger.”

You clucked your tongue, looking over at your husband and son. It was a lovely image, if it weren’t so sad that Lotus was still sniffling a little and Sidon was exhausted. He’d had a long day, and had barely spoken to you before settling into his pool and promptly falling asleep. You’d put the pups into their pool hours before then, of course, so you were left with only everyone’s soft breaths and the slight splashing sounds of fins twitching in sleep. You lay on your cushioned mat and waited for sleep to overtake you.

…Until Lotus’s cries had woken you. At least you knew the reason, though, and that it wasn’t insurmountably dangerous. But getting him through it would be a challenge.

To your relief, this particular episode was over, though. Sidon had calmed Lotus enough to get him back to sleep, and he was now cradled in Sidon’s arms, arms loosely around Sidon’s neck and head on his shoulder. Still, it didn’t look like Sidon was ready to put Lotus back with Pearl and Etora; he didn’t let him go, and instead walked to the edge of his pool, slowly seating himself where you normally sat, and tilting his head back to look at the moon.

“I can hold him for a little longer to make sure he stays asleep,” he told you, as you settled down next to him.

You laid a hand on Sidon’s arm where you knew it was safe to touch, and rested your head on top of that. “Then I’ll stay up with you.”

He smiled. “Thank you, my pearl. It’s okay if you don’t, though; I know I fell asleep before you did, and you tended to Lotus before I woke up.”

You crossed your legs, one of your feet dangling into the water, and the other against Sidon’s leg. “I think I’ll be okay.”

You two were silent after that, trying not to disturb Lotus’s rest, though you exchanged a few sweet glances before Sidon rose and placed Lotus carefully into the water he, Pearl, and Etora slept in, making sure the water bore some of the weight of Lotus’s caudal fin.

Then, he went back to his own pool, sliding into the shallow end silently. You went back to your mat, sitting and then lying on it, until you heard a very quiet “psst.”

You looked over to find Sidon beckoning you towards him. You moved your mat a little closer, and he gestured for you to lie down when you’d brought it close enough to him. He took your hand, and rested his head on the other arm, sighing as he returned to sleep.

Sleep came to claim you, too, soon after.


End file.
